1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a therapeutic composition for the treatment of envenomation incidental to the bites of venomous animals, including snakes, catfish stings and other venomous animals and the process of administration thereof and, more particularly, to therapeutic compositions consisting essentially of a substantially water-soluble, injectable local anesthetic and a water-soluble glucocorticoid injectable, and to the process for administering said composition to the envenomation victim.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditional treatment of a venomous snakebite through the use of a serum generated from venom extracted from the particular snake in question is well known as is demonstrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,502 issued on Mar. 15, 1977 to Van B. Philpot, Jr. Philpot's snake venom inhibitor is generated from a material extracted from a snake and subsequently a protein molecule is split and fragments thereof are removed along with unwanted antigenic protein material to thus separate a purified material having high inhibitor activity against snake venom toxicity and proteases. Philpot further discloses a method of purification. However, this is designed as a serum derived from the molecular modification of venom and not an antidote prepared from U.S.P. derived drugs with specific method of administration.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,504,083 issued on Mar. 31, 1970 to Van B. Philpot, Jr. discloses a method of removing the precipitate and thus detoxifying snake serum without destroying the antiplasmin action and properties of snake serum. This antiplasmin action is reported to be useful in human and animal medical procedures to prevent lysis of blood clots. However, this is the modification of a snake serum to retain an antiplasmin agent for medical use other than the treatment of snakebites and the resulting toxins derived from a snake serum and not U.S.P. derived drugs with a specific method of administration.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,382,546 issued on Aug. 14, 1945 to David Curtis discloses numerous developments of other salts of procaine which, when dissolved, in relatively high concentration, in water or glycerine, or glycol, or the derivatives of glycol will serve as media for the dissolution therein of substances which are otherwise insoluble or sparingly soluble in water, glycerine or glycol or the derivatives of glycol. However, this is the development of other salts of procaine and not the use of commonly known procaine as the mechanism of action in the treatment of snakebites and the resulting toxins as a part of U.S.P. derived drugs with a specific method of administration.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,089,415 issued on Feb. 18, 1992 to Frank M. La Duca discloses an improved method of clotting heparized blood utilizing a reagent preparation containing snake venom. This, however, does not disclose a method of treating the victim of a venomous snakebite.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,053,492 issued on Oct. 1, 1991 to Eppie D. Rael et al. discloses a method of utilizing Mojave toxin, a known snake venom toxin, to formulate tumor-specific immunotoxins, capable of attacking tumor cells and destroying tumor cell tissue.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.